Your Mine
by XxSgt.KululuxX
Summary: "Buford why must you follow me every were" Baljeet asked arms crossed over his chest, Buford moved closer to Baljeet's face leaning over a little bit "Because your my nerd and the bully code says to be with your nerd to note all other bullies that your mine" Baljeet just sighed again and walked up the stairs with his bully into the library.
1. Chapter 1

Your Mine

By:

Rating: P-13 :P or if your home alone or no ones looking or around you and you want to read it XD

Pairings: BaljeetxBuford

Disclaimer: I FIX THE GRAMMER! = w=" blah blah blah I dont own Buford or Baljeet and the other ones ... o3o ~ ?

Warning READ IT! : this is yaoi ok...yyyyaaaaoooiii? ok u no like well u CAN D: ...not read and get your eyeballs off my story other than that enjoy :3

Baljeet was walking to the library looking back every few minutes and sighing.

"Buford why must you follow me every were" Baljeet asked arms crossed over his chest

Buford moved closer to Baljeet's face leaning over a little bit "Because your my nerd and the bully code says to be with your nerd to note all other bullies that your mine" Baljeet just sighed again and walked up the stairs with his bully into the library.

in Tenth grade now and everyone has gotten older Phineas is finally dating Isabella, Ferb still the quiet action man, Buford still the bully and Baljeet the nerd. Buford has led up on the bullying some but everyone again pushes him around to remind Baljeet not to get comfortable. they were in the library sitting at one of the tables Baljeet had three books sprawled across the table looking at each one and writing down information, while buford was resting his head on the table tapping his finger every now an again. He glance over At the skinny indian boy

"hmm Jeet how can you study like that" he said looking over one of the books

Baljeet looked up from his paper and look at his giant bully "It takes patience and determination and plus if I do not get into a good college I will bring disgrace to my whole family"

Buford picked up his chair and set it right next to his nerd.

"Uh Buford what are you doing"

"nothing just wanted to see what your were working..is that a problem" he said glaring at his skinny nerd

"uh hehehe n-no not at all Buford"

Baljeet shifted uncomfortably in his seat he's giant friend was close really close, he could feel the heat radiating off of the bigger male, he got a sent of musk and something sweet.  
he glanced at Buford looking at some of if features he has gotten handsome over the years gotten more muscle nice brown hair bright blues eyes that seemed to be staring back at him.

"why you looking at me like that?"

"uh no reason" Baljeet said hiding his face in his book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beljeet Closed the books set them back of the shelf and they walked out the library heading over to see what there to favorite brothers were up to. They opened the fence door and walked in

"hmm? o Hey Baljeet,Buford"

Ferb just waved at them and continued to work

"Hello Phineas,Ferb what are you guys working on?"

"O its a gravity nullify rod it lets up float for at least 15 minutes"

"That's terrific do you need any help"

"sure you can read each step out loud"

Baljeet took the sheet paper and started reading at step 8 "connect part K to part F"

"hey Buford can you hand me the wrench...Buford...bu-"

Phineas saw Buford under their tree propped up sleep with his arms folded

"O he's asleep"

Ferb walked over to Phineas and handed him what he needed and continued reading

"thank you Ferb he must be pretty tired"

Baljeet looked over at his bully and sighed.

"yes he is he went with my to accompany me in my studies and he even helped me with some of the information"

Ferb noticed Baljeet staring at Buford and stood up and walked over to Baljeet Taking the paper out of the Indian's boys hand saying calmly

"it would be best to take him home" was all he said before noding and looking over the steps

Baljeet went over to Buford and poked him in the shoulder calling his name, the brown headed boy didn't budge beljeet then tired to lift him up only to fail and land in the older's lap Buford's hand wrapping around him.

"B-Buford"

Baljeet's wail woke up Buford grumpy and agitated he scratched his head suddenly feeling weight on him.

"Jeet what are yo-"

Baljeet quickly jumped up and brushed himself off with a deep red blush on his face clearing his throat

"um y-your tired its b-best if you sleep at h-home"  
his sentence coming out the best he could make it buford leaned on beljeets with out warning and lifted him self up almost bringing the skinny indian boy down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up the stairs to his room Buford seemed to be getting heavier

"BU-BUFORD Y-YOUR T-TOO"

Baljeet was basically carrying him into his room collapsing on to the bed with Buford on top of him, Buford's eyes half opened and looked around.

"jeet"

"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD LET ME REGAIN MY BREATHING"

Buford lazily rolled over

"sorry jeet

"it is ok"

he lifted his body up and was about to get off the bed till big hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down.

"were do you think your going"

"well I have to leave you T-"

"I have to be with you at all times got it your mine remember"

Baljeet layed down feeling Buford chest pressed on his back he smiled and cuddled deeper into Buford grasp, he was feeling kinda sleepy himself he yawned and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

AURTHOR NOTES: well this is my first ever fanfic and I want to know how I did :3 should I make chapter 2 o. o" or just leave it like this its all up to you guys Peace ! out =3=~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Baljeet woke up and looked around, he was sleeping on Bufords chest with the older males hand around his waist to hold him in place.

"Hmm...what...BUF-! Baljeet coverd his mouth careful not to wake the older one.

He was still in his clothes from yesterday, he looked at the little digital clock "7:00!" Buford shot up causing Baljeet to fall off the bed.

"ah!...ouch" Buford looked over the bed scratching his head. "is there any reason why you woke Buford up? Baljeet rubbed his head.

"we are late for school" Buford shrugged "so"

Baljeet sighed "Buford you might not care about school but I have not been absent till today...so if you were to excuse me I have to go home and dress"

Baljeet grabbed his things and ran out the door down the stairs tripping a couple of times. Buford sighed running his fingers through his hair.

Baljeet ran back over to Bufords house to see if his bully was going. The Indian knocked on the wooden door and a short lady answered "Yea..watdoya, oh baljie whats up dear?"

Baljeet was in a hurry "I'm fine Miss Vanstomp may I ask to see Buford?" she smiled "Oh sure dear he's in his-" she felt a gust of wind and the Indian dashed past her.

Baljeet opened the door "Bufor-..." Baljeets face turned a deep red, Buford was looking through his dresser drawer he was soak and wet from a showering he's guessing he's hair was down darkened from the water, he had a towel around his waist the towel hanging on one side of his waist and the other side hanging off his waist. Buford had a strong build,broad shoulders, tight chest,strong arms and Muscle's with kinda of a belly. Baljeet could not take his eyes off so the Indian covered his face with his bag Buford turned.

"o..hey jeet...what are you doing...?" Baljeet held the bad tighter "B-Buford..I s-shall not look till y-you make yourself decent!" there was silence, Baljeet slowly pulled the bag down to see the German male close up his hands on his hips, he was looking at Beljeet with his crystal blue eyes with water trailing down his body Baljeet wanted to follow it but he didn't know how far it would go.  
I Baljeets face go redder with the closeness. Bufords eyes narrowed "this is my room..I can walk around naked if I wanted to" said tilting his head a little. Baljeet stuttering "oh..I-I have to go hehe" "no you don't" Buford closed the door and held it with his hand "your mine you have to be around were ever I can keep and eye on you"

Baljeet looked down and away from the dripping wet German male "Look at me" Buford rose Baljeet's chin and leaned down a little, he leaned in and stopped, Baljeet opened his mouth to say something "I have-" he was stopped by a pair of soft lips but aggressive ones. they there for a while will Buford pulled back for air "W-W-W" Baljeet was shocked. Buford shrugged "Because I wanted to".

Buford grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom "stay" he said pointing at the ground then going in and closing the door. Baljeet dropped to the floor against the door "maybe missing school wasn't soooooo bad...?"

"Hurry Buford its already fifth period!" "whoa whoa slow down jeet" Baljeet had Bufords hand running toward math class. I guess all those times running from Buford really paid off.

"sorry Buford we cannot, this would of never happend if I didn't sleep over at your house" Buford stopped pulling Baljeet toward him "your were the one who agreed...and by the way jeet...your a clinger in your sleep ya know that" Buford smirked. Baljeet blushed and looked down, the taller German male lifted the shorter Indians chin "don't worry it was cute..now come on before were late" the both started walking turning the corner.

There was a British boy standing there, he was going to say hi but the two walked off not even noticing him Ferb let a little sigh "so this is the things I get" Ferb said walking toward the class room.

"Buford...BALJEET!?" the teacher tapped her feet on the floor " I expected this from Buford but you Baljeet" she shook her head "whats your excuses" Buford opened his mouth "I already know why your late just take your seat" Buford smiled "what ever you say Ms. Stella" she turned toward Baljeet "and whats your excuses " He thought about this morning and blushed "I-um was-uh" Buford interrupted" I stuffed em in a locker and left school for a while then just got him out now" she glared at Buford who did a sarcastic smile and waved "fine take your seats" Baljeet hurried to his seat "thank you my incredibly strong friend" Buford just grunted and put his head down, Baljeet looked over "oh hi Ferb" Ferb's eyes narrowed and said a soft "hi" and went back to work Baljeet tilted his head "ok then" the rest of the day was interesting .

"Hey nerd where's yer bully huh?" Baljeet didn't said anything he just hid behind his bag. The boy grabbed the smaller Indian and slammed him into the locker "No body's gonna cam and save ya"  
He rose his fist "BUUUFFFFOOOOORD" Baljeet shouted as loud as he boy smirked an threw his fist Baljeet closed his eyes awaiting the blow but just felt a large figure infont of him.  
Baljeet opened his eyes and then opened them wide "Buford w-" "are you all right?" Buford had took the blow, Buford turned towards the boy and out of fright the boy swung Buford ducked then left hooked and right hooked him in the jaw then upper cutted him and finishing with a jab. Buford grabbed his shirt "if you ever touched Beljeet again I swear I will make as ugly as you already are...come on jeet" he grabbed Baljeet's hand on the way out the door Baljeet stuck his tongue out at the other bully

"thank you Buford..f-for protection me" Buford scratched the back of his head "no prob-" Baljeet hugged Buford "whoa jeet" Buford put a finger on the shorter males forehead a pushed him off Baljeet looked down "aww man.." Buford sighed out he grabbed the Indian and hugged him tight "Bufor-" "shut it it was a-" Baljeet grabbed the olders head and turned it "NO BUFORD YOUR BLEEDING" Buford touched the wound and winced "ouch..I guess he must of had a ring on" Beljeet started sniffling "T-this would of never happened if I would just s-stay out of trouble" Baljeet started lightly crying "aww come on don't cry jeet" Baljeet cried harder "BUt B-BUT" the German forcefully pressed his lips to the shorter Indian kissing him "wha-what" Buford turned his head with light Blush "it was the only way to get you to shutdup" he wiped Baljeets tears away "look I don't care if get hurt as long no one puts there hands on you" He said hugging Baljeet. "Come on" Baljeet said grabbing Bufords hand dragging him to his house.

CHAPTER 2! ^ o 3o^ woot woot! if the grammer sucks again XD plz inform me :P anyways enjoy ._.^ *wave* bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Baljeet ran through the door with Buford dragging right behind "Hi MOM" "H-HI Ms. Tjinder " just akwardly waved.

Baljeet sat Buford on the bed Buford sighed "uhh Baljeet arent you making a big deal out of this" Baljeet stuck his head out of the Bathroom "Buford you don't mess with a wound little or small they can cause big problem "Teh ok mom" Baljeet came out with box with all types of medical equipment well simple ones of course.

He opened the box "let us see" he took out a spray, ointment, and Bandages, "Uh Jeet hehe whats that" "hmm oh...Just alcohol spray, disinfectant cream and bandages "now hold still "no..." Baljeet's eyes narrowed "Buford" Buford crossed his arms "Buford stop acting like a infant!" Baljeet got closer with the spray, every time he aimed Buford Moved "Hold still"  
They kepted doing this for 5 minutes "You know what fine" Buford turned "thank you Balj-" "HA!" he sprayed it on the Buford's cut "AAAARRRRRG GOT DAMNIT BALJEET" Buford rose his hand to touch it "ah ah" Beljeet slapped it away and grabbed the taller males head "almost done" he put the ointment on and then the bandage "done...Buford!" Baljeet slapped his hand away again "so not touch it" "awww but it itches" Baljeet sighed "come on we are going to visit Phineas" they got and walked out with Buford rubbing his cheek.

"hello Phineas and Ferb and Isabella" "oh hello Baljeet" Phineas said reading over Blue pints "Hello Baljeet, Buford" Ferb said handing his brother other Blueprints "Hi guys" Isabella said opening the bark yard door for them "Whoa Buford what happened to your cheek?" Baljeet looked "Uh nothing tripped and fell" He shrugged "Hm ok...so what are we doing today Phineas" he handed Ferb a Blue Print and he stood up "well we are making a truth teller it tells and says anything truthly without a lie!" "wonderful" Baljeet said "Ok team lets get started" Phineas shouted.

"First we need a lot of metal and wood" Baljeet and Buford agreed to handle that job, there was a guy standing at the back door "Hello..." "uh yea hello...Im here from dansville home changing Metal/Wood I got a whole case of Metal and Wood..I need is you to sign this" "Of course" Baljeet sighed the clipboard "aren't you kids a little young to be ordering from danville" Baljeet looked up "kinda" "well... uh there you go" a truck came in a dumped the metal and wood on the grass making a giant thud. "what was that" Candace stuck her head out "nothing were just making a truth teller "hmm" Candace has grown up but still on the defensive side "hmmmm well just be careful" she said closing the screen door and plopping on the couch on the phone.

They all got to work on the project with out a waste "aww man" Buford walked over "you ok jeet" Baljeet sighed in frustration "Buford I am not I am not use to this manual labor see look" Baljeet steped to the side and showed him the board he cut it was misshaped and looked pretty dangerous "Yikes...hmm let me help you" Buford stood behind the shorter Indian and grabbed his hands "now grab the saw" Baljeet was beet red "uh-uh huh" Buford was gentle "all you have to do is stay straight and go up and down" Baljeet relaxed "oh ok like this" Buford let go and watched his nerd "exactly like that" Buford smiled then he felt a nudge "hehehehe" Isabella was smiling at him,  
Buford covered his lightly pink blush "aww come on Buford don't hide your smile its cute!" Buford's face got redder "Knock it off Isabella" he felt a hand on his shoulder "Buford whatever you decide just protect him k" she skipped of Buford mumbled "what the hell does she know" while going back to the metal.

"Welp..." Phineas said wipeing the sweat on his forehead "why the hell are you out of breath" Buford said with the others "you were just giving directions" Phineas rubbed his head "hehe yeaaaaaaa...anyway who's first?" Ferb raised his hand "I WILL"Isabella cut in Ferb sighed "ok Isabella just sit in this chair on goes the helmet" Ferb,Isabella, and Buford exchanged looks "now I'm going to ask you a serious question...question who do you like..think really hard and clearly" the machine buzzed a shouted "TRUTH ISABELLA LIKES PHINEAS" Phineas blushed "last question who would you spend the rest of you life with?" Machine buzzed again "TRUTH PHINEAS" "uh..o-ok were done" he helped her out of the chair and she kissed him "dummy you already know this" she said.

Ferb your next he nodded and go in the chair "ok then... Ferb "who do you like" it buzzed "UNABLE TO READ" "uhhh ok next question who would you spend the rest of you life with? *BUZZ* "TRUTH VANESSA" every looked at him at once and ferb go up normal express with a slight blush "ok Baljeet your next" Baljeet sat in the chair and got hooked up "ok Baljeet first question who do you like" *BUZZ* "TRUTH BALJEET LIKES BUFORD" you heard a small meep and a red faced Baljeet along with Buford's tomato read face Phineas looked shocked but Ferb and Isabella kinda already knew "...Next question how long have you liked Buford?" *BUZZ* "TRUTH SINCE HE FIRST MET HIM" "IM AM SORRY" Baljeet unhooked everything and coverd his face and ran out the back yard toward his house "aww man dude I-I didn't know he" Buford took off as well toward his house.

"PHINEAS!" there a loud shout and a slap in the back of his head "ow Isabella" she grabbed him by the collar "why did you ask a question like that! love should be know between two by them not by a machine" she slapped in the back of the head again "ARRH PHINEAS you are grounded! mister!" "wha?" she scowled "that's it don't expect any kisses from me till Monday" it was Friday "aww Isabella!" she left the backyard arms crossed.  
"aww man Ferb a blew" Ferb walked up "Brother I am also disappointed in you Phineas...you do not ever mess with love" that was the coldest thing he ever heard him say "Ferb..." his brother walked past him into the house with out another word that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baljeet screamed into his pillow , he then got up and cuddled it he sighed "Buford...i'm sorry...i'm just" he started lighty crying "i'm sorry" he laid down remembering how he fit perfectly in the German males arms.  
Buford looked at the ceiling hes fingers intangles in his hair "im so stupid" he rolled over into his pillow "Im sorry Baljeet I should of noticed before..." he laid there remembering how the shorter Indian fit perfectly in his arms.

/"\( o w o)/"\ drama bomb! owo like a boss chapter 3 done XD INSPIRATION! SPIDERWOMEN! :D welp tell me what cha think chapter 4?! of just leave it? :P


	4. Chapter 4

Baljeet got dressed and grabbed his stuff he sighed "I do not want to face Buford today he is in all my classes but two..." he sighed again and waved bye to his mom walking out.  
"today is going to be so awkward for me" he then ran into something big "ah...oh I'm so-" "hey aren't you Buford's nerd" they all smiled "uhhhh" they snickered "he's not with cha huh?" Baljeet took off "no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" he shouted as he ran down the street up the stairs and into the school stopping to gain his breath "whoa there Baljeet" he looked up "oh...huff hello...huff Phineas"  
he stood straight up "Baljeet were's Buford we haven't seen him this morning" Baljeet clenched his bag "I do not know...excuse me" he walked pass them into the class room.

Period 1 (Math)

"ok class we will be taking a test" the teacher walked through the desks handing out tests "ok get ready..." she looked at her watch "NOW!" everyone started...after a few hours Baljeet put down his pencil down and closed the test along with Ferb and Phineas "oh uh...ok boys first as usual ...uh good job" Baljeet sat back at his desk and laid his head down and sighed.

period 2 (wood shop)

"get your saws ready and start'em up" Baljeet started his saw "start cutt'en wood" Baljeet did they way Buford taught him and did several boards "Buford..." he whispered he started zoning out "Dang Nabit Baljeet you done near cut chur hand off" he got closer to his face "your'aint sick a nutin..hmm" he wrote a note "go totha nurses office" Baljeet sighed "ok thank you . (teacher has a accent)

(Nurses Office)

"oh hello how may I help you" the Indian gave her his slip "hmm well according to this you just need rest" she lead him to the bed "there you go" He laid down and turned toward the wall "stupid truth telling machine" he had to admit he was feeling tired and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep in a instant.

(Lunch - end of the day)

"Baljeet...Baljeet" he opened his eyes "wha..." he rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared "Phineas..." he yawned "what..what are you doing here" "well its lunch and we came to see of you were ok..." Baljeet got up he saw Buford in the back staring at him so he looked down "sorry for worrying all of you" Phineas put his hand on Baljeet's back "don't worry about it not lets go eat I'm staving..."

"ok guys me a Isabella made plans for spring break were all staying at a beach house you guys wanna come?" Ferb nodded and Baljeet poking at his food and Buford with his forehead on the table remained silent. "Baljeet...Buford" they both said "huh oh sure ok..." they both sighed and Isabella glared at Phineas "I know I know...Maybe!" Isabella stopped him "NO! PHINEAS...let love do what love does for once"  
"ok..." he said putting a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"Finally its over" he walked into his house "welcome home Baljeet who was your-" she heard a door close "hmm... "

"..." Buford walked into his home "Hey Buford how was-" *SLAM* "...teh.."

Baljeet lied in bed snuggling a pillow slowly drifting to sleep, Buford threw his stuff in a corner and laid down sighing looking out the window by the bed the sun reflecting off his light blue eyes as he fell sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Baljeet do you have every thing" "yes mother I do" she sighed "Baljeet please be careful.." "I will mom" she smiled "oh and there's something else last night when I checked on you, you were say someone's name ..I think it was Bufor-" "HAHA mom that's non sense bye now" he said nervously walking out the door.  
"ok everyone's here great" Phineas said throwing his bags with every one else's stuff and getting into the car Ms. Flynn was driving the middle was Phineas,Ferb,Isabella in the middle, in the back of them was Baljeet looking out the window with Buford doing the same. "Is everyone ready" "Yes mom" "k dear" she started the car, putting it in reverse and backing out of the drive down the street.  
Baljeet sighed he heard them talking in front of him "hmm why did I even come I do not even know how to swim" he looked out the corner of his eye at Buford and sighed "of all things" he sighed again adjusting in his seat when Ms. Flynn made a sharp right every one on the left got pushed into the right but strangely Ferb didn't budge. Baljeet hit something big already knowing what.  
Buford looked back and down at the Indian "Jeet...you ok" Baljeet looked up into the older's eyes and blushed "uh yea I'm fine" he got up and moved back to his side of the car "Stupid...turn" he mumbled then yawned, he closed his eyes for a while feeling the sun shining on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Baljeet yawned waking up to the sound of the doors he got up and stretched getting out of the car and grabbing his stuff meeting everyone inside. "ok everyone who's going to share rooms" Isabella grabbed Phineas's arm "we will share one" Ms. Flynn giggled "hehe not so fast dear I'm not expecting grand kids yet" Phineas blushed "MOM!" she giggled more.  
"well its going to be Me and Isabella' just us girls" Isabella slouched "whoopee" "its also going to be Phineas and Ferb since there brothers " the brothers shared a high five "and Baljeet'en Buford" They stiffened and Phineas sighed "awkward..." Isabella slapped in the back of the head "ow!" she glared "ITS YOUR FAULT!" she said walking into the girls room. "why me" Ferb shrugged grabbing there stuff and heading to there room. Buford grabbed his stuff and went into there room. Baljeet dragged his stuff inside setting it down and unzipping it taking out his trunks he then got up and looked around the room it was pretty big to , one bathroom, a pretty big closet, and one King bed he kept looking around and saw Buford taking off his shirt (I have to at least say something)  
he inhaled all his embarrassment and walked up tapping the older German male.

he turned and looked down, Baljeet stared at the shirtless giant towering over him his face turned red "yea.." Buford said "u-uh i-i w-was wondering i-if you..." Buford raised a eyebrow and got closer "wondering...what" Baljeet looked to the side "if you have any...s-sun s-screen" "oh yea sure" he gave Baljeet a tube and turned around again "thank...you..." he heard a (mmhm) Baljeet sighed in defeat. grabbing his trunks he removed his jeans and put on the Black and red stripped trunks.  
he was skinny compared to everyone else Phineas had a muscle so did Ferb developed over the years from there projects Buford was stronger was a big weight muscle had a little weight but was strong, he was skinny not strong at all but a king a running sighing he zipped his clothes in the bag and walked out of the room followed by Buford. "ok everyone LETS GO SWIMMING!" everyone ran out the room even MS. Flynn Buford just walked out. " I cant swim" Baljeet said walking out passing Buford only to be stopped by a grasp "whoa whoa Jeet what did you say" the Indian looked down "I do not know how to swim" he said "that wont do" Baljeet got embarrassed "why do you care anyway you found out I liked you and I'm also your nerd" Baljeet said crossing his arms Buford's eyes scrunched together "Baljeet I care more thank ya think" He lastly said walking on the beach into the water with everyone.

Baljeet sat on one of the tanning beds with his knees scrunched in and his head resting on them and the words replayed in his head (I care more than you think) he lightly hit his head on his knees "I'm SO stupid stupid stupid stupid!" there was a shadow that blocked his sun "Whoa honey your going to hurt yourself" smiled "why arent you swimming with the others" he grew wide eyed "uh be-cause I...uh don't feel good" she put her hand on his his head "hmm don't over do yourself ok dear" he nodded as she walked away. Baljeet sat there most of the whole day except either getting food or a drink, everyone went inside except Baljeet "Baljeet are you coming" Ferb said "oh no I'm going to stay here a little while longer" Ferb nodded and went inside.

"ok" Baljeet got up went toward the water, he gulped "o-ok h-here i go" he stepped into the water with a small squeak. He got as far in was up to his chest "o-ok a little further" he went till his neck was covered with water he tried go further but his body wouldn't let him (Im I-m scared) Baljeet didnt move. Buford walked back out side looking for the Short Indian "Baljeet..." he walked to the beach and put his hand over his eyes "Jeet!?" He heard a little Call "Buford!" Buford was surprised "Jeet your swimming!" Baljeet slowly turned and looked him "That's awesome now get out of there and come inside you will catch a cold" Baljeet looked scared "oh...oh ok" he tried moving but he just sank deeper "Buford I-I cant" Buford crossed his arms "aww come on Jeet" Baljeet sank a little more the water past his chin "I'm trying!"" Buford screamed out "Come on Jeet you can do it" Baljeet tried again "I...I Ca..." Baljeet went underwater "Jeet!" Buford took off his shirt and jumped in Swimming to the area "JEET!" he looked into the water "GOD DAMNIT JEET!" he yelled , he went under and looked around he saw a dark figure and swam toward it.  
it was Baljeet but he had his hand over his mouth running out of air, Buford grabbed him by the face and pressed his lips to his giving him more. He pulled away and grabbed the skinner one swimming toward the surface "Ahhhhh!" they both inhaled Baljeet clenching to Bufords torso "P-PLEASE BUFORD GET ME OUT OF HERE" Baljeet cried "shh ok ok stop crying" he wiped away the Indian's tears "here" he turned around "get on my back" Baljeet clenched to Bufords back. He swam back to shore and sat Baljeet down "there..no more crying k" he nodded "i-i promise" the German male rubbed the back of his head "Baljeet look I don't care it you like me...It doesn't bother me" Buford Hugged Baljeet tight "It hurt not being able to talk to you it was hell for me" Buford held tighter "Please Baljeet Please dont do that again i wouldn't be able to stand it. "I w-wont" Baljeet sniffled "hey hey what did say bout cryin?" Baljeet wiped his eyes "that's my nerd" they laughed "come on and lets dry off before we catch a cold.

"whoa you guys are soak and wet" Baljeet and Buford were shivering "ye-yea w-were going to g-go dry o-off now" they grabbed a towel and dried off putting on dry clothes they were headed back to the living room when Baljeet grabbed Bufords hand "thank for helping me" Baljeet grabbed Buford by the collar and pulled him down and kissed him then pulled away walking out. Buford touched his lips and his face turned red "teh" was all Buford said before walking out.

(Teh next day)

"AAACHOOO" Buford sneezed and wiped his nose "oh Buford I didn't mean to get you sick" Buford did a half smiled "Its ok don't worry abo abo AAACHO it" Baljeet sighed "its all my fault".

CHAPTER 5 BUFORD's SICK! stay tuned 3 bye peoples = 3= Sgt Kululu out! _

Buford: AAACHOO! hey I get my own chapter

Sgt: Yes NOW GO BACK TO BED!

Buford: *Towers Over* YOU DON'T TELL BUFORD WHAT TO DO

Sgt: o_o" wow even when sick ur a bully o3o ~* don't worry I still love you

Baljeet: hey! he's-

*Pulls Baljeet in a corner* I'm the writer I can either build or destroy you

Baljeet: Meep

Sgt: jk Baljie I love ya to ^ 3^ ~*

Sgt: Oh wave to my inspiration Spider Women (review)

Baljeet: *Waves*

Buford: *waves*

Sgt: *waves*

o-o I feel like this one sucked = .= meh oh well XP o3o wasn't enough drama = . =" 


	5. Chapter 5

Buford got up and held his head "ugh...ow..." he got out of bed and went to the bathroom turning on the water "..." he got a small towel and washed his face looking in the mirror, he saw a head poke trhough the door.  
"good morning Buford" the taller german looked at him then back at the mirror "morning". Baljeet smiled "how are you feeling this morning?" Buford didn't want to worry the shorter male "uh I'm fine" Baljeet narrowed his eyes studied the taller one. Bufords cheeks a light pink, his usually light blue eyes were a lifeless sea." Buford..." Baljeet's eyes started watering up (uh oh) Buford thought "Its ok...I promise" he lifted the shorter indian's chin "dont worry ok ...im just a little cold Baljeet looked at him "well my strong friend you are only wearing boxers" Buford looked down "well...yea..." Baljeet sighed "well sorry again Buford for getting you sick" he looked down feeling guilty. Buford put his hands on on Baljeets shoulders "ok look if anything is wrong you will be the first to know ok.." Baljeet nodded "good" he said turning on the water about to brush his teeth "may I join you? the shorter Indian said taking out his tooth brush "sure"  
Buford started brushing his teeth as well as Baljeet.

Baljeet looked in the mirror and he saw he was way shorter than Buford he scrunched his eyebrows he stood on his toes but he only reached a little past his shoulders. Buford cocked and eyebrow and rinsed his mouth and did a small smile in the mirror looking at his teeth he stopped when he saw baljeet staring at him, Buford Blushed a little "why are you staring at me like that" Baljeet rinsed his mouth the looked at him fiddling with his fingers "well" he started "you look cute...when you smile...can you...do it...often...please?" Buford turned a deep red.  
"...no..." Baljeet frowned "fine.." there was a knock at the door "come in.." Ferb walked in "good morning..me,Phineas,Isabella and Mother are going out in town today would you like to join us?" Buford shook his head "nah I'm good" Ferb nodded what about you Baljeet, he thought (this is my chance to be alone with Buford YES!) "uh no I'm going to stay here as well" Ferb nodded and left. Buford got dressed and he and Baljeet walked out. They walked in the living room "oh good morning dear" "morning" "we are going to go out into town you boys be careful" Phineas started grining in the back ground "yea to behave" he started laughing,  
Buford tightend his fists "watch it dilweed!...AAACHOOO" Phineas held his stomach "hahaha!..OW!" Isbealla slapped his across the head and grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out the door "what am I going with you Phineas!" "..sorry Isabella" Ms Flynn giggles "alright off we go we will pick up something for that cold as well Buford" they left and Baljeet waved closing the door.

Buford sneezed and walked off rubbing his hands together toward the room and came back with a blanket, he sat on the couch and coverd himself "AAAAAACHOOOO!" the wiped his nose "Buford whats wrong?" Buford was shivering "nothing its just really cold in here...AACHOO" Baljeet looked at the thermostat "its 76 degrees in here Buford" he clenched the blanket "But Its cold"  
"want me to turn the heat up more?" Buford shook his head "no I will just get over it" Baljeet walked over to the couch "ok.." Buford flicking through the channels "AAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAA...uhhhh" Buford sniffed "Im going to the kitchen ..want anything?" Buford turned "something hot...please" Baljeet went in the kitchen and looked around "somethig hot...something hot...AH!" the indian found tea in one of the cabinets.

Buford snuggled closer into the blanket and sneezed again sighing "so cold in here"

Baljeet poured the freshly made tea in a cup ,add a little sugar, and a dash on honey. Baljeet looked down at his creation and smiled "perfect..." he grabbed the cup and walked back into the living room "here you go Buford" he handed the cup to Buford, He larger male looked at Baljeet then sniffed the cup "hmmm...what's in it" he asked looking at the cup "its tea" Buford lifted up the cup to his lips and took a small drink, his normal angry expressions turned into a sort of relaxed angry expression "thank you jeet" he said drinking the rest, "Im going to make more would you like anymore" Buford nodded and handed him the cup. Baljeet didnt mind making stufffor Buford infact he preferd him sick more often he's much came back with both cups and handed one to Buford who was watching TV "thanks" they drank in silence, he looked over at the older one and shifted next to him and curled up and taking a small sip. Buford turned around what are you doing...? Baljeet looked straight ahead "well I thought maybe the tea wasnt enough so I thought maybe if you had extra body heat you wouldnt be so cold..." Buford looked back at the Tv "I dont need your body heat.." Baljeet looked down "o-oh.."there was a pause "but.."  
he looked at Buford who was looking at him at the corner of his eye "if your going to ask then do it right" he said opening his blanket and turning his face to hide the small blush on his face. (hes so cute when he blushes) Baljeet thought "well hurry up before I change my mind.." Baljeet got under the blanket "...hmm" "Whats wrong Bufo-..." Buford picked up the shorter one and sat him on his lap "there" Baljeet turned a deep red. Buford sat his chin on Baljeets head and wrapped the blanket around them and then wrapped his arms around the skinner male (Im being held by Buford) Buford pulled Baljeet closer.

Baljeet took a nervous sip of his drink "u-uh Buford" "hmmmm?" Baljeet swallowed his nervousness "you know when...you found out I l-lik-ike" "like me?" Buford finished "yea Buford...you dont think thats weird or anything" Buford frowned a little "I dont care if you like me...or If your straight I dont care...I just care for you Jeet" Buford rubbed the back of his head "Awww man...I sound so sappy right now but I do...  
for some reason I just wanna hold you and protect you" Baljeets face was Blood red "but why protect me?" Buford turned his face a laid it sideways on Baljeets head and tightend his hold "Well...before I met you everyone was scared of me even before I became a bully...no one talked to me so I just didnt care anymore...but when I met you the day you moved in I thought you would act the same but even though I was mean to you...you kept talking to me...and I just felt happy..and that day I saved you from that boy I told you I would protect YOU because your my happyness and I dont want anything to happin to you" Buford sighed "and If you tell anyone I will punch you lights out" Balheet stiffend "hehe...understood. (Buford cares..but only for me) Baljeet thought, Buford looked down and Baljeet had this akward grin "uh...  
why are you smiling like that..?" Baljeets smiled Wider "nothing" he said taking a nother sip of his tea.

They watched TV till Baljeet fell asleep in Buford's arms "..." Buford laid down on the couch and laid him on his chest then whisperd "hehe once again its yur fault" he chuckled and laid back staying up a while then drifting to sleep as well.

"Phineas...look at this braclet...Phineas...PHINEAS! Phineas was look at the tools over with Ferb. Isabella gritted her teeth "Damn it...Phineas"

3 hours later 4:00pm 3

Baljeet woke up "hmmmm" he looked around "Buford..." he laid his head on his chest again alooked at Buford "he looks so cute" Baljeet said Buford had a frowning expression, Baljeet put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it back and fourth the sleeping male's expression softend "its really irratating that everyone dosent see what a nice person you are...but I know your Innocent...your not mean at all you just hold it all in..." he hugged Bufords sleeping body "but please Buford dont hide it anymore" he kept rubbing his head "your head is so warm...fever?...maybe I sho-" the door busted open "ahhh!" Baljeet hit face first into the floor "WERE HOME!" "owwwww" Baljeet screeched "Buford shot up "wha..Baljeets what happend?!" Baljeet between his cries and hands "owowowowowowo" Buford got on the floor "let me see let me see" he pulled down his hands his nose was bleeding a little "Geez Jeet what happend" Buford took of his shirt Baljeet turned red "u-uh...I...was..." "BALJEET YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING EVERYWHERE" he said putting his shirt on his nose and laid him back on the couch. "there stay there for a while k" Baljeet nodded. Isabella turned "great Phineas you come busting in doors and make Baljeets nose bleed your a miracale she said walking back out side Phineas following "arnt they just the best couple" Ferb said.

"oh Buford I got you that medicine here you go dear" he saw the little bottle "aww man not the liquid version" while Buford was complaning Ferb walked up next to the stronger male and pinched his side making his mouth open, Ms. Flynn quickly unscrewed the cap and poured it down his throat. Ferb let go and stepped back "UGH!" Buford gagged he turned around and clenched his fist "Why you britsh..Ah!" Ferb pinched his neck and he dropped to the floor Baljeet grew wide eyed "FERB!" Ferb shrugged "Well he was all up in my face..he shall wake in 2 hours" he said putting a blanket over him on the floor.

The rest of the day went normal except Buford locked Ferb in the closet when he woke up.

Isabella and Phineas Promised to understand each other for now.

Baljeet tried to get Buford to open up but failed

"Buford come on"  
"no"  
"please"  
"no"  
Please"  
"grrrrr" Buford put Baljeet in a head lock "BUFORD! *grins* "hehehe"  
as for Ms. Flynn lets say she wanted to stay young...as a result she purchased a whole bunch of work out tapes "FEEL THE BURN!"

(HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SORRY IT WAS SO LONG TO UPDATE HEHEHEHEHE . _ ." NOW ON WITH THE CHRISTMAS MINI SHORT SPECIAL!)

There once was a tale of a family and it was the day of christmas and there day was not like anyother it was..."ugh" closes book "why read when we can go there our selfs there just down the street.

"oh no where missing one person" Baljeet said looking over the list, Phineas turned "who?" Baljeet looked down "his name is" The door burst open " has arrived at the party!" Baljeet ran up and hugged me "Kululu glad you could make it!"  
Phineas looked at me confused "Kululu who are you?" he said tilting his head, Buford pinched between his eyes and sighed "I otta..he's the one who has been writeing our FanFic's" Phineas looked at me I smiled "hehehe Yep" Phineas gasped "so your the one thats been making Isabella hit me!" "yea...and" The orange haired male looked down "nothing..hehe just wanted to know.." "k NOW LETS START THE PARTY!.

I was talking with Ferb over by the Christmas tree "so you dont talk much do you.." Ferb blinked "Well...Of course you made the-" "OHHH cookies" I walked off toward the plate on the snack table Ferb Sighed.

"ok GIRLS! FRONT AND CENTER!" the FireSideGils all stood at attention "we are here to make the christmas outfits for everyone so find a perty guest!" Isabella said "I know which boy would look cute in a santa out fit" one of the FireSideGirls said "who" she looked at Baljeet Isbella looked over and ripped off one of the badges "...aww" "COME ON GIRLS GO GO GO GO".

I was tackled by a clan of FireSideGirls and drugged into a closet "wait what are you no dont touch me! ahhhh!" they came out and coverd me "now Introducing Kululu I came out wearing a santa hat a red half coat and skinny white jeans with red swirls going down the legs with red converse "hmmm not bad" I said walking back toward the table. "ok whos next" they saw Phineas and Ferb "there" there were about to leap till "nope! Phineas is off limits so is Ferb for a creepy reason I shall not say"  
"fine...oh look" they saw Buford and Baljeet going toward the kitchen "Buford can you help me with more cookies Kululu ate them all I need to make mo-" two FireSideGirls grabbed Baljeet and disappeard "wha Balje-" They dog pilked on Buford and slowly carried him away toward the closet with Baljeet "HEY DONT TOUCH ME WAHHH MY CLOTHES! BALJEET COVER YOUR EYES" "SORRY BUFORD I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS!. They brought them out now introducing Baljeet and Buford Baljeet was being carried by Buford, Baljeet was wearing at elf outfit a green coat a white shirt with green boots amd white skinny jeans "u-uh...thank...you.." Buford was wearing a reindeer out fit antlers a Bell collar a tail black pants brown shoes and no shirt "Master piece" (Kululu's Word: you can think about how they look XD) "aww man" he grabbed Baljeets hand "lets just hurry up and make those cookies"."so only use three get costumed" Isabella nodded "yep for our dressup patch" "oh...niiiiiicccccceeeeee" I said walking toward the table "no more cookies..." I sighed.

"Buford can you get me the eggs milk and sugar" Buford reached in the cabinet and got everything out "there ya go" Baljeet put the ingredients in the bowl and started stirring "ok almost done: he took out the whisk and tasted it "perfect Buford want to taste?" "sure" Baljeet held up the whisk but Buford didnt go for he instead got his finger and wipped some off of Baljeets lip licked it off his finger "Yep its Perfect" Baljeets turned a deep red "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW" all the FireSideGirls coooed "that was soo cute" Buford Clenched his teeth "woudja FireSide get out of here!" they giggled "teh" Buford crossed his arms as Baljeets put the pans in the oven.  
n XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Baljeet took out the sheet "ah! COOKIES ARE DONE" he said laying the on the table "all we have to do is wait for them to cool". Isabella announced Time for Presents! everyone got there gifts and gatherd in the living room "ok who goes first then? Isabella stood up "I guess I will" she walked up to Phineas "here you go" he took the box and unwrapped it taking off the top "oh my gosh...Isabella a left hooked wrench I always wanted that I saw it at the store but couldnt buy it! he got up and hugged her "thank you"  
Phineas your turn "k" he got up and handed her the pink box she took it and opened it she gasped "omg a TEDDY BEAR" she snuggled it "go on squeeze it" she squeezed "Your mine always" she squealed and twirled in circles "thank you so much PHINEAS!" one of the FireSideGirls got and went toward Ferb handed him the gift and sat back down, "hmm?" he unwrapped it and opned it, it was a velvit journal with a gold and silver pen "thank you so much I shall use it for everything" she blushed. ok Moms turn Ferb they brought out a box and handed it to her "Merry Christmas mom..."  
"oh thank you so much Phineas and Ferb" she open it and a tiny robot popped out "M..e..r..r..y..C..h..r..i..s..t..m..a..s" "awww thank you" Phineas smiled "thats not all say a command" she thought "uhhh tie my shoe" the tiny robot jumped off the box and landed on her shoe and in 4 seconds her shoe was tied without a flaw she hugged her boys "thank you so much" "your welcome mom" Isabella looked around "who's next? Baljeet got up and stood infront of Buford "u-uh um" all the girls watched holding each others hand "h-here you go" he handed him a small box "..." Buford unwrapped the small gift and opened it and looked inside it was a lock necklace "thank you Jeet" the lock said (always) on it "B-Buford remember you asked what was that key on my neck for? Buford nodded he took out the key and grabbed Buford necklace and stuck the key in unlocking his lock, on Baljeet key it say (with you) Buford hugged Baljeet "thank you..." "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh" all the FireSideGilrs squealed "CUTE!.

Buford then got his gift "yea yea its my turn" he blushed and handed Baljeet his gift Baljeet unwrapped the yellow box and gasp "BUFORD YOU GOT ME THE BEST CACULATER EVER ITS CAN CALCUlATE ANY EQUATION YOU PUT IN! THANK YOU!" he tackled Buford who didnt nudge but he then picked up Baljeet and Blushed more "thats not all..." Baljeet tilted his head "Baljeet I care for you a lot and you made me so happy from when I met you till now and I dont want that to go anywhere...Baljeet Im saying I ...I love Ya Jeet" Baljeet grew a bright red "so u-um" he rubbed the back of his head "will...will..you go out with...me..?" Baljeet tackled Buford again in excitment "YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" Buford smiled they leaned and kissed Baljeet leaning in deeper and Buford Holding him by the waist they heard a click "ah picture perfect" Buford looked at me "did ya just take a picture yep" Buford got up "can I see it" I backed up "n-no.." he got closer give me the Photo Kululu "Never!" he tackles me and starts reaching for the photo "n-no! BUFORD!" he grabbed the photo "Its MINE!: I said tackling him "grrr" I reached for it but he held my face in his hand.  
"BUFORD! come on!" I threw his hand off and went head first to grab it but Buford grabbed me by the waist and held me "BUford no fair even though I love being held like this by you its not fair" he Ripped the photo "sorry Kululu" I frowned aww man" he let me go" I sighed "fine fine well guys I have to go anyway I have to get started on chapter 6 now" everyone waved "bye Kululu" I waved and looked at Buford "chapter 6 is gonna be a nice one" I grinnned he blinked. "Merry Christmas" I said one last walking out.

I walked down the street to my house "aww man I really wanted to keep that picture" I sighed then Grinned. I reached into my pocket and took a pile of Photos "good thing I made copies.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" I looked at the readers and smiled.

Kim reached into her mailbox and took out a letter and opend it and read (hope I got the kiss you wanted right) she looked at the Photo *KIM your reaction in reviews X3*

(well thats it guys hope you liked the little short of my chirstmas and again sorry for the late ness)

(MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE) o . - ~ *wink* 


End file.
